


Remembering

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't sleep so he goes through some old photo albums. </p><p>Set after The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Phil sat looking at the photo album. It had been a while since he pulled out this paricular set of photo albums but the battle with the Chitauri had him reflecting more and mores on his father and his brother's military career, as well as his own. He'd started at the back of the album with his own career. Unit pictures from his time during Desert Shield and Desert Storm before he ended up with SHIELD.

His older brother, Ron's, album contained pictures from several tours in Vietnam. Pictures of his brother's units. Dandies his brother had sent home of smiling men. His brother's smiling face hid the torment his brother suffered with his PTSD when he came home until he drank himself to death.

His father had been a member of the 506th PIR. He'd jumped into Normandy and managed to make it through the war. There were pictures of the units before D-day. Young men, boys, really.  There were pictures throughout his time in Europe. He could see how his father aged in the short time.  He wasn't sure he understood it before. Understood the nightmares, and odd quirks his father and brother suffered through. But now, maybe now, he did understand. He hated people coming up behind him.  He always had his back to a wall and never, ever, lost sight of an exit or had people blocking his line of sight. 

He closed the album, as a tear ran down his face. He missed his father and his big brother. The age difference between him and his brother had made it hard to really know his brother as a man, and Ron had died before he graduated from high school. He wished that things had been in place for his brother to help him so he could have known him. He was angry his brother had been taken from him. He really could have used his advice, or his father's right now. He needed to know how to deal with the nightmares that plagued him and had sent to the bottle of scotch and the old photo albums in the middle of the night. 

He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, so he flipped on the TV to find a John Wayne war movie marathon. _Fighting Seabees. Sands of Iwo Jim. Green Berets_ and his favourite _In Harms Way_. Settling in he sipped his scotch and lost himself in the old movies concentrating on something other than his problems. And if he shed a year or ten during emotional moments there was no one there to see as he wipe dr he tears away with his sleeve.


End file.
